Racing For Keeps
by Tiphany2006
Summary: I never thought I would be standing next to the one person who has made my life and my love for street racing hell. This is my first story so please be gentle :  Jake/Bella along with the pack they are with OC's as well AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Racing for Keeps.**

Prologue:

I never thought I would be standing here today next to the one person who made street racing and my life hell. I never thought I would be standing here next to my pride and joy, my baby, again or hear the bass of some upbeat, heart racing, blood pumping song that made you want to start grinding against someone playing in the background from the sub-woofers of another car. The headlights of the other polished beasts lighting up the starting line as if it were a stage performance. The purr of the cars, firing up for the race that could be their last.

I took in my surroundings, remembering the tension that could be felt in the air. As I looked to my right I could see my girls, my best friends that have been my life since I could walk. I looked to my left and saw the one person I never thought I would ever grow to love.


	2. Ch1 Sore Loser

Chapter 1: Sore Loser

A/N : This is my first fanfic so be gentle lol. This story is based on several dreams I've had the past couple months and I finally decided to stop being a chicken shit and write a story for once. This story is JB/Bella Paul/OC Embry/OC Seth/OC JB and pack are not mine, but the OC ARE mine. All the characters are around the same age.

Bella:23

Jake:25

Paul:25

Tara:25

Seth:22

Embry:24

Roza: Mentally 12 reality :23

*Flashback 15 years ago*

Bella was walking home from her first day of second grade. As she was walking something hit her in the back. She turned around and looked at an orange roller hockey ball at her feet. She looked up and saw several boys playing in the street. She picked up the ball dropped her bag and headed over to them.

"Do you mind if I play? I see you're short one player. I'm pretty good at it" She smiled handing the ball back to a scrawny kid.

"Sure! I mean why not? I'm Seth and this is Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and the goalie over there glaring is Jake. What's your name?" Seth asked.

"I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here last week" She said walking over grabbing a stick that was next to one of the goalie posts.

"Let's play!" Jake yelled.

This was what started the hatred Jake had for Bella. The game ended and Bella scored the winning goal. She was the only one out of Jakes friends who could get past him.

"Great game, guys!" She claimed giving Seth back the borrowed stick. When Jake came up to her and pushed her.

"Oh so you think you can show us up like that?" Jake yelled in her face.

"NO! I'm sorry that I beat you but it was just a game you don't have to be a sore loser about it" She got back in his face.

"Let it go Jake. It was a good game" Sam said putting his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"This isn't over yet, Bella" Jake threatened as he walked away with his friends.

*end of flash back*

-Present day-

Bellas POV-

"Hey earth to Swan!" Tara snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, sort of spaced off for a second" I said shaking my head slightly.

"'Sorta' is an understatement. You've been doing it a lot lately." Tara said taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I know but I can't seem to shake the memories of the past between Jake and I ever since I got that text from Lauren saying Jake wanted to challenge me at a race on the anniversary of Trish's death" I sighed resting my forehead on my forearms on the kitchen table.

"Bella we go through this every year. You know Jake does this every year to try to get the best of you." Roza explained as she walked into the kitchen.

"And every year you give in and go. So why do you keep stressing yourself over the past and just prepare for what's to come in a few months?" Tara asked as she put out her cigarette.

"Because _He _just won't let this shit go! I mean how many years ago was it when this shit started? I mean seriously you would think after 15 years he would drop this shit, but no here I am at 22 and STILL dealing with this petty kid shit." I couldn't take it. I was done with street racing. I've _been _done with it since Trish died. This was not the lifestyle I wanted to live anymore. I thought it was over, but then again every year just when things start to calm down and my life seems like its getting back on track Jacob Fucking Balck comes and threatens me. Its either a message or getting stalked by one of his stupid friends saying he wants to challenge me.

Of course Jake never had the balls to come tell me himself. He always had to have one of his buddies do it, or have Lauren, a stupid slut that was wrapped around Jakes little finger thinking that one day he would actually notice her or want to be with her, do it for him.

_Fuck my life._ I thought getting up from the table. "I need to head home. I'll be at the shop at 8 to start workin on my car. And you better have that damn ugly ass yellow paint off of it before then" I glared at Tara.

"What?" She smiled innocently "You haven't used the damn car in over a year so why not have a new look to it."

"Cause we've already been through this. ANY car that is yellow is ugly. The _ONLY _exception is the new Camero but it has to have the black racing stripes on it." I said grabbing my leather jacket off the back of the chair. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow" I walked out the door and headed for my truck.

I started the engine and pulled out of Tara's drive way as I headed down the dirt road through the trees. As I drove, my thoughts drifted through the years of my childhood and adolescence. Everything I did or signed up for in school that was remotely competitive, Jake was there next to me signing up as well. All the while glaring saying how he was going to beat me. I joined a co-ed hockey team and he joined the opposing team. I laughed to myself. Shit even if there was a co-ed football team he would probably join another school just to do the same.

Finally I pulled up to the driveway of my house. I turned off the engine and got out. Walking up to my door, I kept thinking of Tara said. She was right. "He is just a sore loser. This race will be the end of all of this. I will beat his ass for the last time and there will be no more of this shit. I'm hanging up my hat for good." I said to my front door.

_Great. Thanks Jake for all the shit you put me through all the years I'm finally showing the first signs of insanity._ I thought to myself.

A/N: I know it's a little slow and it will be for the few chapters to get the story going. But I promise to make it the best I can.


	3. Ch2 Jake the love fool

Chapter 2: Jake the Love Fool

Jake POV-

I can't help the smile on my face as I sent the text message to Bella the other day from Lauren's phone. Over the years these games have grown old but since I've done them for so long, its like a drug I just can't seem to stop. Not that I would know what its like to be on drugs except for cigarettes, but that's the best analogy I have. I was in my garage under the hood of my Audi changing the oil and doing all the minor tune ups it needed for the race in a few months.

"Hey dipshit." I heard Paul call as he kicked the side of my leg. I rolled out from under the hood of my pride and joy as I looked up at him.

"Whadya want?" I asked clearly not in the mood for another one of his jokes about how I have it bad for Bells…Wait did I just admit to myself I had it bad for Bells? And I did really just call her Bells? Fuck this race is seriously getting to my head. I grabbed one of my worn out shirts that I use a rag and wiped the grease and oil as best as I could off my hands and face.

"Well I was just wonderin if you wanted to go to the bar tonight? Or are you going to stay under this piece of shit and think about Isabella the rest of the afternoon and evening?" Paul smirked as I glared up at him.

_Asshole_ I thought to myself as I stood up.

"Yea, I suppose I could go out for a bit." Shrugging my shoulders as I closed the hood.

"And let me finish the thought for you before you even think it. I don't know if Bella will be there so why don't you stop being such a dumbass and call her up _yourself _for once." Paul said as he headed out of my garage.

_Why do I let this asshole hang around me again? OH yea because he is unfortunately my best friend along with all the other guys._ I followed him out of my garage towards his car.

"Now why would I go and do that? That is SO out of character for me. I can get any other girl I want with this sexy smirk and my fuckin hot body that you cry about when you go to the gym. Why would I need to call Bella just to get my dick wet?" I asked.

"You NEVER call any other girl that's why. I mean look at Lauren, she's been on your nuts since High School and you STILL don't even look at her that way. And she is a fine piece of ass." Paul remarked.

_Damnit. I am SO tempted to punch that smirk off his face. _I thought angrily. "Lauren is TOO easy. Bella is actually a challenge. I mean-" _Oh fuck me. _I groaned.

"Look we all know you are in love with Bella Fuckin Swan. So why keeps these games up and be a fucking man and admit that you were an idiot all these years" Paul sighed shaking his head as he open his car door stepping one leg in. "Do us all a favor for our sanity and give us a piece of mind. And go get Bella."

"What am I suppose to do… "Woo" her?" I asked clearly not knowing what to do or where to even begin with apologizing to Bells.

"Now there's an idea!" Paul barked out laughing as he closed his car door and peeled backwards out of driveway and headed out onto the main road.

I knew shit all about wooing anyone let alone the girl of m dreams. _Oh fuck did I really just say that? Don't you remember last nights dream? Where she was sucking on your di-_, I tuned out my internal workings of my brain and thought more about how to woo Bella. Usually all I had to do was walk up to a chick and smile at them and they would be putty in my hands. Bella was different. She wasn't the wooing or the putty type and if she was, she did a hell of a job resisting. I walked back to the garage and opened up the audi's hood again. Even if I did start being nice to her she would just think it was some sick joke or that I was insane.

I know she was probably just as fed up with these games as I was but old habits die hard I guess because just like me she always shows up. She knows that this is her life. Street racing was her thing it was her passion. Even I couldn't take credit for ruining it for her. It was my stupid jack ass of a cousin that did. His ego got in the way of something fun we all did every weekend. He ruined my fucking chances of being able to see Bella all the time. After what he did I wanted to go kill him as well. But what killed me most was the devastation on her face that night of the accident. It broke her and it broke me as well.

Of course with our history she blamed it on me assuming I had something to do with it. I couldn't blame her but it just made it even more heart wrenching that she would think so lowly of me. I should've came to her at Trish's funeral and apologized then. I should've made things right 6 years ago but my stupid pride and these stupid games weren't something I was ready to give up just yet.

_But this race, _I thought. _This race is for keeps. This will be the last race. Win or lose I will have Bella fuckin Swan as mine for life. I will start tonight by contacting Switzerland to see if he can convince her to show up tonight. _With that thought I closed the hood of my baby again and headed back up to the house to get ready to see the lovely and every so sexy Isabella.


	4. Ch3 Being switz isn't a fun game

Being Switzerland isn't a fun game

Seth POV-

I groaned as I heard the annoying tone of my phone ringing Tokyo Drift. I picked it up and looked at the ID. _Figures._ I grumbled and answered.

"Hello", I answer stretching my arms and legs, working the sleep out of them.

"Hey Switz, How's it going?" Jakes annoyingly chipper voice came through on the other end of the phone. Years and years of practice told me he wanted me to do something for him and I could bet my life it had something to do with Ms Bella.

"You woke me up asshole that's how it's going. What do you want?" I sat up in bed putting my feet on the ground, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to be gracing Bella with your presences this afternoon."

"Ugh Yea I am. And I'm not relaying any messages to her for you. I'm your friend but I'm also hers and I'm tired of being Switzerland to you two. It's getting kind of old." I looked over at my digital clock on my nightstand. 12:30pm, son of a bitch.

"Well this is why I'm not asking you too. I'm simply implying that you convince her to come out to McRiley's later" I could hear the wheels of Jakes head turning through the phone.

"Yea the minute I say that, you know she's going to tell me to tell you to fuck off so I'll just say it now and not have to waste time…Fuck off" I hung up the phone on him. I got up and headed to the shower. I knew Jake wouldn't call me back because he knew how much of a bitch boy I was to him and Bella but despite the bitching I'm going to get later, I was still ask her to go to McRiley's with me. There was always a plus with this. I would get to see my girlfriend Katy.

Bella POV-

I showed up at Tara's garage at 8 in the morning and I was surprised to see that the disgusting yellow paint was indeed off my car. Usually Tara would've left it on just to fuck with me. _She must really want me to race. _I looked at the naked Nissan skyline thinking of what I wanted to do with it.

I heard someone walking into the garage.

"So what color would you like me to paint her this time?" Tara asked walking up to the car.

"I was thinking black with purple hue lightning on the sides and on the hood." I went to the driver's side to pop the hood of the car.

"Hmmm that's something new. Usually you go with the green and purple fader." Tara helped me open the latch of the hood.

"Yea well this is my last race so I'm not going to go with something that everyone knows. I'm proving it to Jake and everyone else that this IS my last race." I said looking over the fluids and things that will need to be fixed or tuned up before the race.

"Okay then…well let's get this baby painted and lookin pretty!" Tara smiled as she threw the keys at me to drive it over to work.

-0-

After spending the afternoon at Tara's shop we finally pulled up to her house in her corvette. I looked over and saw Seth's car was parked as well. I got out of the car and headed towards the house. Walking in I saw Katy and Seth kissing on the couch from the kitchen.

"Okay love birds break it up. Its making me sick." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're just jealous" Katy smirked as she got up. Seth quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"OH GOD …Can't…breathe!" I gasped trying to get out of Seth's iron grip. Finally he released me.

I looked up at him. "Hey Switz, how's it going?" I knew something was up because he would've called me first if he wanted to hang out. So I knew that Jake had something to do with his sudden visit.

"What am I not allowed to come over and see my favorite girls?" He smiled innocently.

"Uh huh…Sure you can. But usually you call first. Seeing how I didn't miss any calls I can't help but wonder if your buddy Jake had anything to do with your visit" Cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well..uh..I called the house and no one answered?" He reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Mhmm." I paused and then narrowed my eyes at him slightly. "He wants me to go to McRiley's doesn't he?"

"Yea, yea he does. But I told him what you would usually tell me. I told him to fuck off and hung up on him." He shifted uncomfortably onto one foot then to the other.

"And you're here to still try to convince me otherwise right?" Tara was chuckling in the background.

"Yes, yes I am. I am Switzerland after all."

"Oh the games we play. You know what? I think I will go. Why don't we all go?" Looking over at Tara and Katy.

"Sure why not? We haven't been there in awhile and I'm sure the other girls will want to go. Because it seems that we all, except for you Bella and Jake, have swallowed our pride and moved on." Tara said smirking reaching into her pocket to grab her phone.

"You know he has it bad for you. So why not stop all this shit?" Katy asked.

I sighed walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. I didn't really know why. Maybe I was waiting for the day that his sexy ass would stroll up to me and take me in his arms and pull me into his Greek god like body and tell me himself that he loves me. Not have Switz do it all the time. I almost felt bad for Seth that he did indeed have to play Switzerland and I'm sure it didn't look like a fun game. But he brought it upon himself, I guess, all those years ago. I popped the top off the beer bottle and took a huge swig.

"Well call the girls, we're going out tonight!" I said looking over at Seth.

"Don't tell him I'm going to be there. Just play it off as if you don't know if I'm coming or not. I want him to squirm a little bit." I smirked as I chugged the rest of my beer and put the bottle in the garbage. "I'll meet ya'll there tonight. I'm headin home to get ready. And I think I'm going to be makin a call to every so annoying...Edward"

-0-

Seth Pov-

I walked into the bar with Katy the music was loud and people were out on the dance floor grinding. I saw Jake and the rest of the crew sitting in one of the corner booths. Jake spotted me right away and I made my way over there with Katy holding onto my hand.

"Well?" Jake asked. I noticed he was wearing his black and white plaid shirt with a few of the buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was Bella's favorite. I accidently let that shit slipped out a few years back when we were all drunk after a race one night. Let's just say I was deaf for about a week after Bella found out.

"I don't know man. She said she may or may not, depending on what was going on." I said sliding into the booth with Katy.

"Yea she told me that she might have other plans with Edward" Katy said. Edward was another friend of hers. Katy and the girls including me knew it was a lie and Bella wanted nothing to do with him though over the years he kept trying to get Bella to notice him. He was kinda like Bella's equivalent of Lauren. He tried and tried but Bella wanted nothing to do with him. Speaking of Lauren..

"Hey where is your third nut?" I asked looking around.

"She's over there somewhere probably flirting with some douche bag or getting a drink", Jake took a swig of his beer and sat there pouting. He sure has it bad for her. I can't wait to see what'll happen when Bella arrives. I smirked silently to myself. Tonight was going to be a good night. A good night indeed.

-0-

Bella pov-

Tara and I walked into the bar. It was busy tonight but then again it was Saturday. I saw Seth and Katy immediately sitting next to Jake and his crew. I stopped and stood behind Tara slightly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Yelled over the music and looking down at what I was wearing. I mean I knew I looked hot but still. Why was I feeling like a giddy high school chick all over again? I had on my favorite purple halter top, low rise black skinny jeans and black knee high boots over them. My light brown hair was straight and my eyeliner and mascara were just enough to bring out my blue eyes.

"Oh stop being a stupid little bitch. Edward is over on the dance floor go dance with him while I get us something to drink. The rest of the girls should be here soon." Tara pushed me towards the dance floor as she walked off.

_Edward._ I shivered in disgust. _Remember, this is for Jake._ I thought. _Just imagine his hands are Jakes. Running up and down your body, pulling you closer, grinding his hot well defined body against yours. _This time I shivered it was in lust. Jake would be the death of me. I can fucking guarantee that. I slowly walked over to where Edward was literally eye-fucking me. I felt dirty but I had to suck it up. I saw Jake staring at me. I smirked. _Payback_ _is tasting so sweet right now_.


	5. Ch 4 For your Entertainment

For your Entertainment.

Bella Pov-

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I made my over to Edward. _Remember this is for Jake. Drive him crazy. Just keep thinking of Jake touching you. _I told myself but that still didn't really do me any good. I noticed Edward had a drink in his hand. I smiled at him as I took it out of his hand and down the contents.

_Mmmm Jaeger- bomb._ I thought to myself as I put arm around his neck as I heard 'For your Entertainment' came through the speakers. As I started to grind, and swaying my hips against Edward to the beat of the bass.

_So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby_

All the while looking at Jake mouthing the words, I got lost into the songs beat and the rhythm of mine and Edward's hips moving together. Wishing it was Jakes body and hands on my hips and waist.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Jakes Pov-

_That little vixen. _I thought to myself. Watching in a trance at Bella bumping and grinding against Edward. That should be up there but why didn't I get up? Was my body playing some sick joke on me? I sat there jealous as hell but couldn't help but be aroused at the sight of her body moving to the music.

_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul

Of course the song wasn't helping my arousal considering it was bringing images of Bella laying under me screaming as I ate her out.

I saw Tara walking up to us with two drinks in her hand.

"Why the fuck are you still sitting here?" Tara asked putting the drinks down on the table. "We all have spooned you fed Bella. She's right in front your face and you're still being a fucking pussy?"

"Does she know her girls have been plotting against her?" Embry asked wrapping his arm around Roza.

"Does it really matter?" Switz asked. "You wanted this Jake. You asked me to get Bella here and we all agreed that this shit needs to be done and over with so here she is and you're sitting here sulking because Edward seems to be the bigger man in this picture right now and basking in the glory of having Bella grind up against him."

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

_That's it! _I growled and threw the glass against a wall. If it had been glass, it would have shattered around the room. I stood up and walked right past Tara and Seth toward the dance floor where Edward and Bella were dancing. I looked into Bell's eyes as Edward's hands stopped.

Bella pov-

I could see the fire blazing into Jakes eyes the held so many promises and it made me shudder with lust and I stopped moving my hips as I looked up at him._ Whatever Switz and Tara said to him must have struck a nerve. Cause he looks beyond pissed. _I felt Edward stiffen behind me as I'm sure he was looking at Jake as well.

_Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Jake looked at me and said "You... and I... Outside..now..." His voice was deep and dripping with lust. He looked at me with intensity and Edward said "What the Hell Jake? I was..." He put up this hand to push Jake back but Jake grabbed him and shoved him making him stumble to the ground, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Suddenly I felt small under his gaze, well smaller than I already was to him. I started making my way towards the exit of the club. Jake's crew and mine all had their eyes on me as I walked past them. With Jake right on my heels with his hand on my lower back.

Once we were outside I looked up at Jake. I didn't know what his problem was tonight. He normally wouldn't have done this.

"Jake…" I saw him looking down at his feet. He didn't look up at me. Instead he took on stride forward and pushed me against the wall and his lips crashed down on me hard. Then everything went out the window.

My body had a mind of its own. I felt my arms wrap around his neck and my fingers grip the back of his hair tugging slightly. I felt his warm calloused hands, one gripping my hip and the other on the back of my neck his fingers tangled into my hair. My body was on fire.

Jake's hand started to mimic what Edward was doing earlier to me ... soft and light touches. Something that Jake was totally not capable of doing, until now. But I had to admit.. I liked it rough.. Especially if it was from Jake.

"Is this how you like to be touched Bells?" Jake whispered in my ear his hands making their way to my inner thighs.

I bit back a moan. I couldn't find the words to answer him.

"I'll take that as a no." He roughly gripped my ass in his hands and lifted me up. My legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he grinded his growing hard-on into my jean covered core.

"How about this?" Jake growled as he nipped at my neck.

"Oh, god!" I moaned gripping his shoulders as he grinded himself against me. I felt my thong become soaked.

"Remember Bells, no one can touch you like I can. I will make it up to you one day and prove it to you and you will be mine. But tonight is not that night. I'm not going to take you against a wall of a club." Jake kissed me hard one last time and set me down and backed away from me. He gave me smirk that was different from the ones I've seen when he was picking up girls. This one was strictly mine. He turned and headed towards the parking lot and got into his Audi and peeled out of the parking lot.

I was shocked to say the least. What the fuck was that? How dare that asshole leave me here horny and wet. I'd get him back. I fixed up my hair and clothes and walked back in. I sat down next to Embry who had Roza straddling his lap. I wish Jake hadn't left. I thought back to Jake's hands running up my thigh and I became even wetter. _What was that boy doing to me_?

' B, you okay?' I heard Roza ask as Embry was still attached to her neck. _God those to make me sick sometimes…but I still love them..for some reason._

"Yeah I'm fine.. I just want to go now." _And cry myself to sleep._ But I will never admit  
"Want me to drive you? I got my baby out back" Roza's baby was her pimped out Nissan 350z which Embry and her have christened over a thousand times. I shuddered and shook my head.

"No thanks, I'd rather walk than ride in your car"  
The girls smirked knowingly and giggled as Roza's cheeks turned bright red.

" S'ok B, I'll drive you" I heard Tara say.

We hugged everyone goodnight and left. I guess I'll be having a little rendezvous with my old pal . I really am going to get Jacob Fucking Black back for this...


	6. Ch5p1 Flowers to blue balls

Chapter 5: You give me flowers…I give you blue balls.

Bella Pov-

A few weeks have gone by since the club incident. I was laying in bed plotting my revenge. _Believe me._ It wasn't just because of that incident, it has gotten worse. Let's say that some stuff happened between the club and about a few days ago. It made my heart and my feelings for Jake soar and at the same time it made B.O.B my best friend all over again.

*Flash back a few days after the club*

I was sitting at home watching True Blood on TV. All snuggled in my blanket with my favorite sweats and tank top. There was a knock on my door. I groaned as I thought it would be Switz, Tara, or Roza. They were notorious for interrupting me while my favorite show was on. So I unwrap myself and head to the door getting ready to chew them a new asshole. I swing open the door.

"Damnit guys…..Oh!" I was defiantly wrong on my assumption because there stood Jacob fucking Black grinning like the devil himself. _Well shit he might as well be. _

He was wearing dark blue jeans a white muscle shirt that looked painted on _'Hello 8 pack!' _and his leather jacket_._ His hand was holding a bouquet of purple lilies.

"Hey Bells, I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop by and give you these." He held out the flowers for me.

_Cliché much? _I thought to myself. _Is this some sick joke or has he finally gone insane? Maybe a little bit of both. _

"Um..Thanks they are beautiful." I said giving him a soft smile. Well I couldn't help it really even if I wanted to ask him if he was insane. Never in my life had I received flowers from anyone, let alone a guy for no reason.

He gave me a genuine smile in return and took a step forward leaning down kissing me on the cheek. He straightens back up and walked away without another word.

*end of flashback*

Yea talk about weird. That was two weeks ago and the lilies are still on my table in a vase slowly weltering. After he gave me the flowers he started sending me random text messages from him saying things like:

'Hope you have a good day, I'll be thinking about you' which of course would put a smile on my face and my heart flutter a bit. Then there were ones that would leave me hot and bothered like:

"I can't wait to have your thighs on my shoulders while I hear you screaming my name as I work your pussy into a frenzy with my tongue ring."

Yea my imagination went wild that night put it that way and I had to take several cold showers for the next day or so because I couldn't get the image out of my head.

Then to top it all off was an incident that happened a week ago.

*Flash back*

I was in Tara's Garage working on Roza's 350z. I swear the inside of that car reeked of sex. I had to use rubber gloves whenever I had to touch anything inside of the car…and after I was done I washed my clothes 3 times. Sorry I don't want to know what diseases Embry is carrying around. Let alone what Roza has done in that car, even if she's one of my bestie's I have to draw the line somewhere.

Anyway, I was under the car getting ready to change the oil when someone grabs my leg and drags me from the car.

"What the fu-…" It was Jake and in an instant he was on top of me kissing me hard. God I love his soft lips and his fucking huge rough hands. I gasped and he shoved his tongue in my mouth all the while his hands gripped my jean covered ass lifting my hips up to rub my wet, burning core against his thigh. He kept grinding his thigh against me when he started kissing and biting on my neck.

"Oh god Jake…" I moaned grinding my hips against him just as hard. Feeling 'little jake' on my other thigh.

"You like that baby?" He growled in my ear kissing right under my earlobe.

"Mmm yes!" I almost screamed and just as I was about to cum the asshole gets up and smirks. The one that says.. 'Yea I just stopped before you came.' Then he fucking just walks out of the garage and heads to his Audi giving me a wink as he drives off. Ugh that fucking asshole!...HE is soooooo going to pay for that.

*end of flash back*

So here I am at my house alone, plotting something in my head to get him back. To make him realize fucking with me by teasing me to the point of orgasm then leaving is not something you do to Bell Swan! Then the light bulb in my head clicked on. There was a race tomorrow and I knew Jake would be there. _That's it_! I got this huge Cheshire cat grin on my face as I quickly texted Switz, Roza, and Tara my plan.

_Oh Jake you may have given me flowers..but I'm about to give you a case of blue balls. _I thought to myself and turned over and went to sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
When I woke up the next morning I was giddy with excitement. This would be the day that Jacob fucking orgasm blocking Black would finally get what was cut out for him. I checked my phone to see what time it was a saw a text from Roza.

Heyy BBz, Operation Making Jacob Black orgasm in front of millions of people is due at 2200 hours Tara and Switz are up and in position.. Just waiting for your command ma'am ... -squeal- CAN'T WAIT! Oh and Embry says good luck 33 love you  
Xx. Roza

Fuck, it was too early for the Fuck bunny whom happens to be my best friend to go all submissive on me.. Yeah , this was going to be a long day... Hopefully my plan goes well and Jacob Black will be eating out of the palm of my hand.

A/N: I love Roza as my beta because she adds funny shit that I just can't help but add. So what do you think Tiph has planned for our little Jakey? I could tell you but….you'll have to wait til part 2 of this chapter where its Jakes POV and the race! Please tell me what ya think!


	7. Ch5p2 From blue balls to tragic memories

Chapter 5 pt 2: From blue balls to tragic memories.

A/N: So I was totally looking at my comments and rereading my story and I totally forgot to add this chapter. So thank you for noticing you guys rock. Keep sending those reviews!

Jake's Pov-

Ugh I couldn't get Bella out of my head no matter how many cold showers or how many times I've jerked off moaning her name as I came wishing I was balls deep inside of her as I pumped myself to relief. The past few weeks I've been teasing her then I would do something sweet. I know it was driving her nuts because I was feeling the same way. There was a race tonight at our track, the track that my crew and Bella's hang and practice at. So its legit, I'm starting to get tired of risking my car and my balls for the street shit even though it pays more and the thrill is more exciting.

I was polishing my baby making her all pretty and shiny. I also was waiting for Switz to get here to tell him to convince Bella to come down and watch me tonight. Sure I could've asked her myself but she already thinks I'm probably crazy as it is. So I need to keep my reputation somehow for a little bit longer.

I was actually feeling a bit nervous about tonight. There was a new guy in town who had a big reputation in Florida. I can't remember his name for the life of me but I heard he has yet to be beaten. Well I'm about to stomp his ass. I love it when new kids come around thinking they know what the fuck they are doin and talk a lot of shit only to have them go home with their tail between their legs.

The only one who beat me in a face their first time was of course Bella. That was night I'll always remember for 2 reasons. 1) I fell in love with her. And 2) that is how she got that skyline she has now. Yea it was mine 7 years ago. See before that night I haven't heard from her. She sorta fell off the face of the earth for about a year. Until that one night she rolls up in a Honda accord, with Trish alongside her. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*Flash back*

"So who is the little bitch I'm racin tonight Switz" I asked leanin against my skyline.

He chuckled; he wasn't looking at me though. He was looking past me behind my shoulder.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself, Bitch" Came the voice I knew all too well and it made my heart flutter but made my blood boil at the same time. I quickly whipped around and I was dumfounded.

There stood Bella Swan in a tight leather Jacket that was zipped up enough to show her cleavage and skin tight black jeans that hugged her hips well and I'm sure they hugged her ass as well and black knee high, high heel boots. (Which I confirmed that they did when she turned around) Her hair was down and straight and black at the time which made her face glow since she was so pale but it brought out her piercing blue eyes so much more. But I mentally shook the images out of my head and glared at her.

"Awe, is Little Belly ready to race with the big kids now" I sneered at her.

"Shut it Black and put your money where your mouth is. It will just be like old times Jakey poo I'll beat your ass like in this like I did everything else"

"Yea okay" I laughed "Here I'll make a deal with you, belly button, I'll hand over my baby" He patted the roof of the car. "If you beat me."

She smirked, it almost frightened me. "Done deal. Hope you two aren't that attached" She got into her car.

*End of flash back*

Well we all can guess how that turned out. She now has my old baby and I'm glad she's taken care of it after all these years.

I heard a purring of a car behind me and I knew it was Switz. I heard him cut off the engine and get out of car. I turned around and looked at him. He almost looked…smug.

"Hey man" He greeted walking towards me.

"Hey Switz" I said as I finished polishing my car.

"Wow she cleaned up nice" He said admiring my baby.

"Yea she always does."

"So…How are things going with Bella? Did you finally confess your love for her yet?" He chuckled.

"Nah dude. But speaking of Bella, I was thinking-"

"You want me to "Convince" her to come watch you race tonight." He cut me off.

"Yea I do." I was waiting for him to start complaining how I don't have the balls to do it but I was flabbergasted by what actually came out of his mouth.

"Sure I'll do it. I'll see if Roza, Tara and Katy want to go. I'm sure Paul is dying to see Tara again." He said shrugging I heard his cell buzz off and saw the smirk on his face.

"Yo, I got to get goin but I'll see ya at the race. Good luck tonight eh? I heard this Florida dude is not someone to fuck with and I heard he plays dirty."

Hmmm what is that boy up to? I thought to myself looking over car once more.

Later that night..

Bella's pov-

I pulled up to the track's sidelines where I saw Roza's 350z and Tara's Charger. The music, the people, the energy. All of it made me miss racing. _God if Trish were here. _I thought to myself pulling up next to Roza's Z. I felt my hands shaking and sweating. I could feel eyes on me. I mean I was dressed in knee high heel boots. With a fishnet monokini that was sold black on my ass and fishnet in the front a belt with silver chains connecting to it, and a cut off sweater that stopped right under my breasts showing my cleavage. My hair was down and straight. I decided the other day to bleach it and add black low lights in different sections.

I looked around for Jake and his car when Roza bounded up to me squealing.

"Oh my god girl you look smoking hot!" She eyed me up and down. "I'd so fuck you right now if you weren't going after Jake -" Embry chose that moment to come up behind her and start nibbling on her ear. "And if it weren't for Embry" she finished winking at me and moaning. Sometimes she sickens me in a loving way.

"Don't even say anything Emb" I warned. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Well Jake should be here soon." He said as he walked to where Tara, Katy, Paul and Switz were. I followed him hooking my arms with Roza.

"Damn girl!" Paul said hugging me.

"So you ready to rock Jakes world?" Tara asked taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I guess." I said almost sad as I couldn't help the memories floating back to Trish. Her care-free spirit, her smile, little things about her I miss. Then I would suddenly get an image of her car losing control and then smoke and fire.

"Hey B, its okay. We all miss her but life moves on. This is Jake's night. She will have hers." Tara said grabbing me into a hug. I tried to fight back the tears but I nodded into her shoulder.

I looked everywhere trying to see if Jacob pulled up yet and what I saw made me cringe with disgust. Right at the starting line was a blonde guy who looked attractive but his eyes and the way he smiled at me made my blood run cold. I could see this person checking me out and licking his lips and it made me wish I wasn't wearing the clothes I had on right now.

He starts walking towards us with a predatory look in his eyes. Roza must have saw my fear because she quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from the group not before giving Embry a huge disgusting tongue down the throat kiss.

_Ugh this is not the time to be playing tonsil hockey _I thought to myself.

"Sorry guys! Just remembered I have to uh..Give Bella something from my car which I forgot to bring! We'll be back in a sec." She called to the others over her shoulder as she dragged me away towards our cars.

"Thanks Roz, that guy is fucking creepy who is he?" I shivered when I thought of him.

"That would be James...He's the dude from Florida. He's racing Jacob tonight" At the mention of jakes name I almost started to worry. That james guy didn't look like friendly competition. We finally reached Roz's car just as I heard a revving of an engine behind us...I knew that sound anywhere and I turned as quickly as I could but of course fate hates me and my heel got caught in the gravel causing me to meet the ground. Luckily I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

"You better watch yourself Swan or else you're going to get hurt" he purred in my ear. I shivered feeling the wetness between my legs start and I heard him moan slightly feeling me trembled against him. I heard Roza giggling from behind me which cause Jake to look up and smirk.

At that moment I could've probably killed her and not feel bad about it. Jake eased me up slowly letting his hands run down my sides before letting me go. I almost whined when I felt the loss of his heated hands . Roza flitted by me and kissed Jake on the cheek giving him a quick hug.

"Hey Jakey, good luck tonight. I know Bella will be rooting for you." She giggled again. I can't believe she just said that! I was so red from blushing while Jake was just smirking down at me. I swear I'm about to kill her. _Sorry Embry hope you don't mind _I thought to myself.

"Its Jake, Roz." He chuckled.

"Whatever Jakey, I know you like it." She smirked. Thank god Embry came at the time before she could embarrass me anymore or before I choked her to death which ever came first. He whispered something in her ear that made her eyes roll back into her head and shudder. She quickly gave me and jake a hug and pulled Embry toward her car.

"Maybe we should move before we start hearing them." Jake suggested.

"Yea I think we should" I grimaced, remembering the last time I heard them and lets just say, poor Embry. I don't know how he suffers through the torture she puts him through but deep down I knew he loved it. _Sick bastards the both of them._

Jake opened the passenger side of his door and gestured for me to get in. There must've been a look of confusion on my face before he said,

"I have to drive my car to the starting line Bells." I completely forgot he was racing tonight. So I got into the passenger seat and shut the door.

Jake drove and maneuvered through people over to the starting line. As we both got out of the car. James was leaning against the hood of his car staring at me. I heard Jake almost growling and glaring back. Before I even could think of what I was doing I grabbed Jake and pushed him back against the hood of his car. Putting one knee between his rubbing it against the crotch of his pants and leaning down and kissing him hard gripping his leather jacket. I felt one of his hands go to my ass and the other one tangle into my hair and tugged. I moaned into his mouth sucking on his tongue.

We were in our own little world when we heard a voice that sounded deadly.

"Break it up love birds the race is about to start..Unless you wanna forfeit" We looked over at James and stood up straightening ourselves out.

"Nah dude lets do this. Bells do us the honor of counting us down." Jake said not looking at me and I felt my heart sink. They both got into their cars and I stood in front between the two of them as everyone gathered to one side. I looked over at Jake but he was looking straight ahead and then I looked over at James regretting it right away as he winked and blew me a kiss.

I felt my heart pounding as I raise my right hand above my head as I heard Jake start revving his engine. Then I raised my left I heard James revving his. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes thrusting my hands down as both cars squealed and took off past me. I quickly opened my eyes and turned around hearing the cheers and whistle on the side of me as they took off down the strip. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up as I saw Jake take off in the lead. _Come on baby you got this! _

Then I saw James use his nitro and hit the back corner of Jake's car and what I saw next made my world come crashing down.

At that moment, Everything froze... It was like I could see what was happening in slow motion but when I tried to scream or run to help him, I couldn't move.

_No no no no no! _I thought to myself. He couldn't die... Jacob couldn't.. I can't live without him. This isn't happening!

I snapped out of this frozen state and ran onto the track, ignoring the screams and arms of Switz and Roza... They didn't understand... Jacob was my life.. without him I couldn't survive.. I ran as fast as I could while screaming his name. I didn't see a response he wasn't moving trying to get out..

I kept running in what I hope was a straight line but my tears were blocking my sight.. finally I reached him.. My lover, My soulmate, My Jacob ... I tried to pry open the door to his Audi, but it just wouldn't budge.. I saw the engine smoking and knew from that if I didn't get him out now ... He'd be gone like Trish. _Don't you die on me asshole. Don't you fucking leave me like Trish! _I screamed in my head. I took off my shoe and smashed my heel against the window.. Hoping to god the fucking window would just break.. And it was as if he heard my prayer because at that time it came shattering down into a million pieces, like my heart when I saw what was inside...

"JACOB!" I screamed.

A/N: I would like to thank Roza for pretty much writing this part. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her!


	8. Ch 6:Hospitals are worse than death

Chapter 6:

Bella's Pov-

Three days. Three fucking days without Jacob's sexy smile or his warm arms or that talented tongue of his. I sat next to the hospital bed where Jake was hooked up to various drips. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, a cast on his leg and arm. But the important thing and that I've been thanking god for over and over again was that he was alive.

I couldn't stop the flashes of that day that would plague my mind.. Almost as much as the day Trish died. All because of a fuckhead named James who decided to ruin my life 3 days ago.

It was like history repeating itself although this time my Jake fought back. Trisha was killed during a race when someone hit her blind side on purpose.. What they didn't take into account was the fucking bridge they were on. She died instantly. The person who killed my Trish 6 years ago just so happens to be Jake's cousin. He couldn't stand the fact Trish had a reputation and he had lost to her before. He ran her off a bridge by doing the same thing James did to Jake.

Trish died instantly so I was grateful for the fact she didn't suffer but it didn't stop my heart and soul from shattering. She was my best friend in the whole world, my sister in every sense of the word but blood. We were born the same day. Our moms were best friends and they both went into labor together. We were twins practically.

But that day I will never forget. I was broken. At first I blamed Jake, thinking he finally took this stupid game we played too far. But deep down I knew Jake wasn't that heartless. I saw the look on his face as well. He was just as broken as I was and shocked as fuck that his cousin would be so cruel.

After Trish's funeral, I walked up to Jake and told him I was out. I was done with racing and done with this shit for good. He just looked at me and nodded his head and pulled me into a hug. That was the first time he ever showed any affection to me. I felt his hot tears on my shoulder when he embraced me. I reluctantly pulled back from him and walked off. Not looking back, knowing if I did I'd see something that would make my decision 10 times harder. I didn't see the heart broken look in his eyes when I walked away from him and the fucked up life we had.

I never knew what happened to Quil after that. I'm sure Jake ran him out of town for good or maybe he's dead. I really didn't give a shit either way. He deserves what he gets.

I cleared my head of all those negative thoughts as I took Jake's good hand in mine and kissed his knuckles, looking up at him. His face had blurple ( A.N : blurple = blue and purple with a tinge of black ;] Roza's word lol ) colored bruises with cuts here and there on his perfectly smooth cheeks from the glass.

"I'm so sorry Jake.." I whispered to him. "Please wake up. I love you-" I laid my cheek on his hand and sobbed quietly.

Jake pov-

Ugh my head hurt like a bitch! What the hell happened? I remembered racing that asshole who thinks he was topshit. Where did he get off looking at my bella like that. Then I remembered Bella.. My sweet sexy Bella pulling me down and kissing me like there was no tomorrow before the race. I also remember hearing her piercing heartbreaking scream as I felt myself being flipped upside down and not being able to get free. Then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes squinting at the bright light. _Am I dead? If I am where the fuck is Trish? I always thought if I died she'd be right there to smack me upside the head for being an idiot._ I blinked a few times, finally adjusting to the light. _Ugh I'm in a hospital. Great, thats worse then death_. I looked around, well I tried to but my peripheral's must not have been working because all I could see was the cast on my left arm and leg. I was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. I looked to my right and I wanted to cry. There was my sweet angel, laying on my hand with her eyes closed. I could feel her tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto my hand.

I must have scared the shit out of her. I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head that night. I groaned trying to sit up and squeezed her hand. I felt her jerk up and look at me with her big blue eyes.

"Jake!" she gasped as she jumped in surprise. We stood there, staring at each other until she jumped on the side of my bed, making me hiss at the movement. "Careful, I think have a couple cracked ribs and some of them are bruised." I warned her.

" Oh god Jake! I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you "She looked close to shedding more tears. She really was worried about me. I think I fell in love with her even more.

"Shhh its okay Bells, I'm fine ", I tried to soothe her. She adjusted the bed to help me sit up. God she was pretty. She had on a pair of my track pants our old high school that was too big for her but she had them rolled up a couple times which made her look ever sexier and a light zipped up hoodie that showed her luscious curves. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. God, bleached hair didn't look that great on her but I didn't care at the moment.

"How long-" I cleared my throat trying to get the hoarseness out. "How long have I been out?" She handed me a cup filled with ice water and a straw. I took it and started sipping it slowly.

"About Three days. Jake you had me worried shitless," She sighed. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm going to let the nurse know you're finally awake," She quickly exited out of the room. I put the cup down. She looked like she hadn't slept well at all. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"Well I see you're finally awake" The doctor came in and I looked at him.

"I'm Dr. Cullen" He said as he looked over my chart.

"Yea you're Edwards father, I know" I said wincing as I tried to adjust myself.

"Well looking over your chart, it seems like you took a pretty bad crash but you should make a full recovery. If Ms. Swan here didn't pull you out of the car you wouldn't be here. You are very lucky to have such a caring girlfriend" I saw Bella blush behind him. He called her my girlfriend and she didn't object. I had a shit eating grin on my face that I couldn't and wouldn't wipe off. He smiled, then proceeded to take my vitals and check my casts and ribs.

"Tomorrow we will be able to take the bandage off your head." He assured me. "I'll leave you two alone." He walked out shutting the door behind him. I looked over at Bella who was standing there fidgeting with her nails.

"Come here Bells" I said softly patting the space next to me on the bed. She didn't look up at me as she walked over to the side of my bed and just stood there.

I grabbed her hands with one of my own and pulled her down to lay on my chest. I sat there slowly running my fingers through her hair when a thought popped into my head that made me smile.  
"How did you get me out of the car?" I asked. I could feel her vibrate slightly from chuckling.

"Lets just say you're a heavy motherfucker and that shit wasn't easy but the adrenaline helped a lot" She got quiet after that.

Here is my chance to tell her how I feel. Its now or never, I thought to myself. I stopped stroking her hair, which made her sit up a little to look at me.

I looked down at her. "I'm sorry Bella."

She looked slightly shocked but didn't say anything at first. I watched the expression in her eyes go from confused, to sad, then to loving, back to sad and then finally understanding.

"I'm sorry too Jake. For everything." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Bells, I know these past years I've been an ass to you beyond belief and I should've told you how I felt back when Trish died. But I figured you blamed me for it and I just want to say I didn't have anything to do with it. Just like you, when she died, part of me died as well. She was like a sister to me.. Just like Roza, Tara, and Katy. I'm so sorry, so so sorry." I grabbed her in my good arm and hugged her to me ignoring the protest my ribs were giving me at the moment. Then I heard her soft voice.

"I wanted to blame you. I really did. I thought to myself, that you finally went off the deep end. But then I saw your face that day as well and I knew you were just as broken as I was. I knew you could never be that heartless like your asshole cousin Quil." I heard her sob.

"I know babe, I beat the fuck out of him that day and ran him out of town. But I should have told you how I felt all those years ago..Bells I love you. I've been in love with you since the first day you showed up that night at the track. I can't get enough of you. I want to prove to you how much you mean to me."

She sat up and leaned over me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Jake. I have for a long time." I raised my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down and kissed her again. Everything was right and at the moment I was happy.

Little did I know things weren't about to get better, they were about to get so much worse..

* * *

A/N: There you have it. He finally admitted it yay! I would like ot thank Roza for being an awesome beta and adding to my story giving it some spice! again don't own twilight characters just play with them..in more ways than one..i wish. OC's Are mine though


	9. Ch7: This is war

Chapter 7: This is war.

The weeks have gone by and Jake has made a speedy recovery. It was almost surreal but he did. I went by his house every single day to check on him and keep him company. Everyone pretty much threw a party for us the day Jake was released because Switz saw Jake and I walking side by side out of the hospital and had to open his big mouth and tell the whole gang who proceeded to congratulate us and tell us it was about fucking time. Everything seemed perfect. Life was peaceful, quiet and happy. But something kept tugging the back of my mind. Questions ran through my head like 'What happened to James?' and ' Why didn't he take Jake's car?'. None of us saw or heard from him since the incident and I couldn't help but try to calm my nerves that where constantly standing on edge.

I pulled up in front of Jake's house. I had made him some lunch since, god forbid, his cooking was not edible and couldn't even be classified as food. I was wearing a pair of Jake's sweats.. I couldn't seem to get enough of wearing his clothes and by the way he made an animalistic growl every time he see's me in them, neither can he. My low cut tank top showing just enough cleavage to drive Jake crazy ... I couldn't stop myself from teasing him, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I got out of my truck, re-adjusting my top, and grabbed several grocery bags full of food for the next couple days. Yeah I've been stayin over here a lot.

I was walking up to the house, thinking of ways Jake could eat the whipped cream and strawberries I bought when I felt someone come up behind me and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream for Jake to help me, for anyone to help me, but my screams were muffled by the hand of my captor. Blackness started to creep into my vision and I knew they had put chloroform on the rag. As my body slowly went limp my eyes registered one last thing that had me shuddering in fear. Piercing green eyes and blonde hair..

-Jakes pov-

Where the hell is Bella? She should've been here by now. My stomach grumbled in agreement and so did my cock... They both had been stirring to attention every time I thought of Bella. I limped over to the front door and opened it, stepping it out onto the porch to wait for my girl. I saw Bella's truck in my driveway with the driver side door wide open. Fear slowly started to creep inside me. There were grocery bags filled with food, scattered around the front yard. I walked off the porch a looked around.

"Bella?" I called as I limped over to her truck. I was too afraid to look inside but I had to, so I manned up and peaked inside, not seeing anything missing. I limped down the driveway then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw another set of tire marks engraved in the dirt. I knew it wasn't from Bella's or my car.

"BELLA!" I yelled, still not hearing anything. Oh no! No no no, I thought panicking as I limped my way as fast as I could back into the house. I called Switz and Tara, telling them to call everyone and get to my house quickly.

No please don't let this be happening. I had a sickening feeling I knew what happened, but I hoped and fucking prayed that my mind was wrong.

I walked back outside, walking towards the end of the drive way. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and blurring my vision the more I walked. I felt my leg start to throb in protest that I was pushing it too much, but I didn't care. Bella was my life, my love, my soul mate. I couldn't live without her. I walked onto the main road, following the mud trail from the tires that the kidnapper left. I only went about 50 feet until I collapsed onto my knees. The tears running down my face my face like a constant stream of the pain I was feeling. I couldn't stop them.

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest with a dull knife. Slow and painfully, I sobbed like a little girl. Someone kidnapped Bella, just as things were starting to be right in my life. I finally had the girl, the love of my life and she loved me back.

She was happy and it was because of me. I made her laugh and smile. I loved her walking into my front door with a big smile on her face, excited to see me. Just as things were finally looking up for us and our life together, someone had to fuck it up.

God hates me. He truly does fucking hate me.

You win God, Thanks. Lets just all torture Jacob Fucking Black for the rest of his life.

I stayed there crying for god knows how long till I felt two sets of hands grab each of my arms and pull me up.

"Come on man, lets get you back inside. You need to rest your leg, " Switz said gently as he and Embry helped me back up the driveway and into the house, setting me down on the couch.

"Where is Bella?" Roza asked sitting next to me on the floor. When I didn't answer her right away she grabbed each side of my face, yanking me up to look at her.

"Jacob, I'll ask this once and only once. Where the fuck is my sister?" She asked gritting her teeth, quietly. Which made me want to cry all over again.

"Sh- She's..." I sputtered.  
" WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Roza rarely screamed and when she did, you'd be shiiting your pants.  
I looked down at the floor as the tears streaked down my face and took a deep breath.  
" She's b..been k..k..kidnapped" I whispered. Roza quickly let go of my face. A look of shock, anger and terror in her eyes. I knew how she felt.

"What? By who?" Switz asked. Just then my cellphone rang, making everyone jump. I quickly reached into my pocket and read the ID..Bella.

"BELLA? Bella where are you?" I quickly asked when I answered the phone.

"Hello Jacob."  
That voice...NO. I felt my blood start to boil.

"Quil you fucking asshole!" I growled into the phone I heard the curses and gasps behind me.

"Awe now Jake that's no way of greeting your cousin." I heard him cackling into the phone.

"What have you done with Bella?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry Jake, your precious little whore is fine, just a little out of it." He sneered. I could hear the smirk on his face.

"If you fuckin hurt her I will come after you again ... and this time I'll make sure I kill you!" I yelled into the phone gripping it tightly.

"That will be for me to decide Jake but don't worry we will talk again soon." and with that he hung up.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I threw the phone across the room. It slapped against the wall on the other side of the living room.

"Jake, you need to calm down!" Tara said gripping my shoulders.  
"He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Yeah well, its fucking working!" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

" Look we need to figure this out." Tara said sitting next to me.

"What is there to fucking figure out Tara?" I yelled.  
"Its simple. My stupid fucking cousin is a sadistic bastard and he wants to kill Bella just like he killed fuckin Trisha. He hates competition and he plays fucking dirty because he doesn't know how to lose like a real man." I shoved the heel of my palms into my eyes, resting my elbows on my knees.

" Bella is strong, she won't give up. She will put Quil in his place." Switz said calmly.  
I heard someone sobbing, I turned behind me to see Roz sitting in Embry's lap, her head buried in his shoulder, crying her eyes out.

" Shhh Roz, its going to be okay, " Embry tried to soothe her, though it only made her cry harder.

" I c..c..can't l..lose another s.., " she cried. We all knew what she meant. Trisha, Tara, Roza and Bella were like sisters. They did everything together. Told each other things they wouldn't tell anyone else. After Trish died, they all took it bad but Bella took it the worst cause Trish and Bella had a special bond with each other, one that was different to the one all four of them shared.

Tara ran up to Roza and pulled her into her arms. " It's going to be okay Roz, we won't lose another sister. I promise. " she started murmuring things in Roz's ear that seemed to calm her down and stop her sobs, though the tears still ran down her cheeks. I won't let Roza and Tara whom I've grown to feel protective of in a brotherly way lose another sister. And I sure as HELL won't let anyone hurt my Bella.

This means war.'

* * *

A/N: Roza XxVampxX or however her pen name is spelt and I are collabrating this story she is an awesome beta and FF friend. So leave reviews i love to hear them. Oh and I will be rewriting a little bit of the "Flowers to blue balls " chap to give a bit more detail of what Bella does to give Jake blue balls so be on the look out for that. Thanks everyone!


	10. Ch8: The devil went down to Georgia

Okay this is now beta'd...I found my beta she was hiding under a rock. So Leave lots of love!

* * *

Chapter 8: The devil went down to Georgia.

Bella Pov-

_Ugh what the hell happened? _I thought as I opened my eyes. _Where am I_? I looked around. I was in a small room with a single bed that I was currently occupying. The walls that confined me to my prison were a light shade of green that totally didn't suit wood flooring. What the hell, I wondered. Why does this room look awfully familiar. I got up and tried the door, expecting it to be locked but I was shocked to find that it wasn't. _What kind of prison is this_? I thought. I opened the dooer and peered outside,seeing that it lead into a hallway.

"Hello?" I called. My throat a little scratchy and my voice rough, probably due to the chloroform that I inhaled and not having anything to drink since then.

"Down here!" yelled a woman who too sounded familiar. I tried to put my finger on who the person was but I couldn't and she sounded harmless enough so I slowly walked down stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting in the air. Well this is certainly not what you would expect if you were kidnapped. I slowly rounded the corner when I came into the view of a young woman._ Claire? _I stood there wide eyed, staring at the last person I thought I would see.  
She turned and looked at me.

"Bella its so good to see you again, You probably don't remember me, since its been awhile but I'm Claire." She smiled.

"Um yea...I do remember you. Uh why am I here?" I asked, slowly coming up to the table and gingerly took a seat.

"Well I just wanted to say first off I'm sorry about what Quil did to Trish-"

"Don't." I growled cutting her off.

"I'm..sorry. I can only imagine its still a sore subject." She said softly, looking down at the bacon she was cooking. "But I found out what James did to you by kidnapping you and I told Quil to bring you here that, what he was doing was barbaric."

"So basically you cut off his sex life til he brought me here." I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"To put it in simple terms...Yes." She smiled bring a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"How long have I been here?" I asked slowly taking a bite of bacon.

"Eh two days. I think they over did it with the chloroform. James has been checking in on you from time to time. But enough about that. Tell me whats been happening on your end since..well..that night"She said sadly.

As I ate I told her about what happened after the funeral. How I stopped street racing for good. But every year Jake kept challenging me to a race on Trish's anniversary. So it became a tradition. I told her how James came to race Jake and how Jake survived and we've been together since.

"Well its about fricken time!" She said smiling but it was gone as quick as it came. "Uh look Bella...I know this whole situation is kinda effed up but I love Quil and all but this shit has to stop. Hes jealous of who you and Jake are. Sure his rep is good here, but I don't understand why he made James come up there to even race Jake. Ever since Quil told him the story of you hes been fascinated by you. I wish Quil would stop this whole racing shit. Its starting to get dangerous because he has to keep trying to be better than everyone."

"Sorry, no offense Claire, but Quil is the reason street racing isn't fun anymore. Your man is a fucking pussy who cant take losing like man." I said harsher than I intended to.

She sighed almost looking like she was ready to cry. "Yea I know...I just don't know how to get him to stop." I patted her on the arm in a comforting way after I finished my breakfast. She was a good person from what I remember her in school. I couldn't really blame her for being in love with a sadistic fucktard.

"I think I just may know how to stop him Claire." I said giving her a small smile

I sat in the living room going over things in my mind. I knew what I was about to propose to Quil and James would surely make Jake along with my sisters kill me, but I knew this would be the only way to ensure my safety and the safety of my crew. I would not lose another sister let alone the love of my life or my newly formed brothers. I just pray I'm making the right decision. Claire let me use her phone and I contacted Tara. I knew she wouldn't over react like Roza or Katy would. And I told her what I was about to do and not to let Jake know that I would tell him myself.

I heard the door open and slam shut and I knew it was Quil and James coming home.

"Hello sunshine." I heard James sinister voice call to me. I shuddered with disgust.

"Hello." I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to say a whole bunch of profanities after that hello but I figured that wouldn't be wise if I wanted to get out of here in one piece.

"So I see Claire took care of you while we were gone." Quil said coming up and standing in front of me. I looked up at him and I slowly stood up facing him.

"Yea, so tell me why am I here exactly? I mean I'm not bruised or cut so obviously you didn't do anything to me."

"That can always change cupcake." James came up next to me sliding his nasty cold fingers across my neck. I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and threw him down on the ground. Good thing I took martial arts when I was younger, and yes that was another thing Jake joined with me to try to best me.

"Ow you stupid bitch!" James yelled trying to get free.

"Now now Tiph you're no position to hurt my friend here." Quil sneer opening up his jacket showing his gun.

"No you're right, but I have something better." She said releasing James slowly and standing back up.

"Oh really and what is that?" Quil asked arching an eyebrow clearly interested.

"A race." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh? And why would I want to race you? What will I gain out of it if I were to win?"

I took a deep breath slowly letting it out knowing I was going to kick my own ass later. "Me."

"You?" Quil and James said in unison wide eyed.

"Yes me. I challenge both of you to a race on Trisha's anniversary. Seems fitting, same track path and everything. But its going to be a clean race. If you can actually win fair and square. If you win FAIR I will join you and your crew. I will leave mine and Jake's crew and be part of yours. But if I win then you leave for good and don't show your face near my territory EVER again and you quit racing for good...for Claire. Do we have a deal?" I asked feeling my palms sweating. I was praying in my head that he would accept while they sat their in thought which seemed like hours.

"If we win not only will you join us you will also be my girl." James said smirking evilly.

I wanted to vomit right then and there but I held it in. "Deal. Quil?" I looked up at him.

Quil looked down at me for a moment and then finally smirks which I so wanted to slap it off his face but instead I held out my hand. He slowly put his hand in mine and shakes it firmly.

"You have yourself a deal. A clean race... you win, you're free... if we win, you're ours." I nodded my head.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Jake's face when I make you mine." James said smiling his cold green eyes boring a hole into my body.

"Speaking of Jake. I should be making a call to him to tell him where his precious Bella is." Quil smirked letting go of my hand.

"I will tell him of our deal. I don't want you to do it." I said not looking at him.

"Fine precious, I wasn't going to tell him either way. I was hoping it was going to be a surprise." Quil said pulling out my cell phone. Ugh I really hope I know what I was doing.

* * *

Well thats chapter 8 leave some love and I'm working on Chapter 9. It will be Jake and Tara's pov.


	11. Ch 9: JakeTara Pov

So here is Jake and Tara's Pov. Leave some love for me. Chapter 10 is in the works right now and should be up in a couple days even if my beta is slacking! I still love her though!

* * *

Chapter 9: This girl has a death wish.

Disclaimer: Yea yea I don't own them I just use them for my sick twisted fantasies.

A/N: I figured I'd do a Chapter of Tara's Pov of the phone call and How Jake has been feeling for the past 2 days of Bella's kidnapping.

Jake's Pov-

I barely slept the past two days. How could I? Bella was still missing and I still have yet to hear from my asshole of a cousin, Quil. I would pace around the house, washing dishes or cleaning the invisible dirt off the counters that I cleaned a couple hours before hand, because I was so agitated. I was anxious and my nerves were going hay wire.

Every time my cellphone would ring I'd jump and quickly answer it thinking it was Bella, but most of the time it was just Switz or Tara.

Roza wasn't speaking to me, she was blaming me just like Bella blamed me for Trish's death. I didn't take it personally, Roza was being over dramatic as usual. We were all in a bad mood for the most part.

This morning, Switz and I went out and tried looking for a clue as to where Bella was. We made some calls but no one seemed to know where she was. I'm tempted to call Charlie and file a missing persons report but I didn't want to have to explain everything to him. We kinda kept the racing thing a secret and I really didn't want to tell the story from the very beginning.

I looked a the picture that was standing on the mantle of my fire place. It was a picture of me and Bella a little bit after I got out of the hospital. I smiled sadly as I looked at her face. She was happy tucked under my arm with her arm around my waist as I had this big shit eating grin.

I heard my door open as I put the picture back and looked over seeing Switz, Katy, Tara and Paul. I knew Roza and Embry wouldn't show up. Embry was keeping Roza in check so she wouldn't come over and murder me in my sleep.

"Hey man." Switz said flatly as he walked over slapping my hand and pulling me into a hug, Paul followed his lead. Tara and Katy both gave me a hug kissing me on the cheek as they all went and sat on the couch and love seat.

I went to the fridge and grabbed several beers and passed them out to everyone. I took one myself and popped the top off taking a big swig out of it. Tension in the room was thick. None of us knew what to say to each other. We all sat around just looking around the living room as if it was the most interesting place in my entire house.

I heard Tara's phone buzzing in her pocket as she reached in an grabbed it.

"Hello?" She answered. I didn't miss the shock look on her face when I heard the muffling from the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey kyle what's up?" She held up her hand motioning she was going to take it outside. She got up and quickly walked out the door. Must have been someone from her work. So I shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it.

-Tara's Pov-

I walked towards my truck as quickly as I could far enough away from anyone inside hearing me talk on the phone.

"Bella where the hell are you?" I asked quickly my heart was racing.

"I'm fine Tara. I'm at Claire's house right now. "

"What?..What do you mean you're at Claire's?" I furrowed my eye brows together. _What the hell?_

"Long story short. Claire found out Quil kidnapped me er well found out James kidnapped me and Quil was the mastermind behind it and lets just say she threatened to cut him off if he didn't treat me good" I heard her softly chuckle. Leave it to Bella to have a crude sense of humor in every situation.

"Okay well still that doesn't explain to me what the fuck you're doing and where the hell are you? Jake is going insane. Roza isn't talking to him and we are all pulling our hair out over here."

There was a pause. I knew Bella long enough that I knew she did something or had something planned which always meant bad news.

"What did you do B?" I asked hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"I thought of a plan to get me out of here and to keep everyone safe from Quil and James forever." I heard her hesitating. "I'm going to make a deal with them. A race on Trish's day. If I win they are out for good. They don't show their faces again on our territory and Quil has to quit for Claire.-" She paused for a moment. "If I lose, I will agree to leave with them and join Quil's crew. I know before you even start bitching me out, its the only way to get Quil to let me go. I'm done fighting and I don't want Jake busting down doors and end up going to jail and getting us all exposed. All I ask is that you don't tell Jake my plan. I will tell him myself when I see you guys again. I called you because I know you wouldn't blow up in my face and start thinking irrationally. You know that this the only way. Jake won't see that which is why I didn't call him."

"You are making a deal with the devil himself, you know that right? What if he fights dirty and you end up dead like Trish huh? Then what are we going to do? Go on with our lives as if it never fuckin happened? I will not lose another sister or another best friend, especially over something as stupid as what you're telling me right now!" I yelled quickly looking behind me making sure I didn't cause them to look out the window.

"I know Tara but please trust me. I will not put you or anyone in danger for Quil's and James's actions. If I don't do this you know Quil will come after one of us again. I will not watch another sister or brother die. I'd rather give up myself. I love ya but I have to go. They will be back soon. Claire was nice enough to let me use her phone. So go back into the house and pretend like we didn't have this conversation. I will see you soon make sure to give Jake a hug for me. I would tell you to tell him I love him but yea it would kinda blow my cover." She laughed nervously. "Bye Tara" She hung up after that.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hunt down Bella Swan and strangle her, but I just sighed and hoped she was doing the right thing and thought everything through.

I walked back in the house and put on the best fake smile I could muster as everyone looked at me as if I had hiding something. God they didn't even know the half of it.

"Sorry 'bout that. Kyle called flipping out about some parts we need and didn't know what to do. He can be so useless sometimes. So I'm going to head out to the shop to see what the hell is up with him before he does something stupid" _Like someone else I know. _I thought to myself. I walked over to Paul and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll call you later baby, love you" I told him and then I walked over to Jake and gave him a hug squeezing him tight. "Call me if you hear anything." I said softly to him. I made my way out the door and got in my truck and headed to the shop.

_Please be safe B. We need you. _


	12. Ch 10: Missed ya too asshole

Chapter 10: Missed ya too Asshole.

Jake Pov- I looked over at Paul to see if he could justify the reason for Tara's sudden exit but he just shrugged. Something was going on and I don't think anyone knew it except for Tara. I finally sat down on the couch. I didn't know what to do anymore. I still haven't heard from Quil or Bella for 2 days and it was getting to me. I prayed that my stupid cousin didn't hurt Bella but I don't think he was dumb enough to actually go through with it. James on the other hand is a different story.

After about 2 hours everyone left and I was alone to my thoughts. I decided I needed to eat something so I made my way into the kitchen to make me a sandwich. Thank god I was capable of making that without ruining it or else I would have starved without Bella. I was just about to take a bite of my manwich when my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it off the coffee table. The caller ID told me it was coming from Bella's phone. I quickly answered it.

"Bella?" I answered, hysteria creeping into my voice.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that, my dear cousin" Quil's cocky voice came through the speaker.

"Damnit Quil where the hell are you? And where is Bella?" I answered my right hand clenched into a fist while my left held the phone to my ear.

"Well thats exactly while I was calling. I'm going to meet you a McRiley's in 2 hours with Bella." I was momentarily shocked but I napped out of it.

"That's it? Whats the catch?" I asked suspiciously. There was no way Quil would just hand Bella over with out something in return.

"Ah there is no catch as far as you and I go Jacob. But I'm sure if you ask Bella she will fill you in on what's going on. I must go now. Remember, McRiley's at 7pm."

Then I heard the line go dead, and I just stared at the phone. Why did I not like where this was going. I started to feel my anger start to surface and I couldn't control it.

I threw my phone as hard as I could and heard something shatter. I walked towards the area I threw my phone and fell to my knees, clutching the photo frame that I had broken. It was a picture of me and Bella, before she got kidnapped. She had her head laying on my shoulder, her hair spread out around her and a bright smile on her face ... She looked like an angel.  
As my tears began to fall I thought to myself, _Oh Bella, what have you done_?

Bella's Pov-

I looked at Quil feeling angry. Did he really have to say that? He had a smug grin on his face as he handed me back my phone.

"There you go princess." He said.

"Did you really have to say anything to him?" I asked angrily.

"Well my dear, he DID asking me what the catch was. So was I suppose to just say "Nope'"?

"Um...yea that would had been better!" I sighed I wasn't going to argue with him. "Can I at least go take a shower?" I asked looking up at Quil.

I didn't want to even look at James, cause I knew what was going to be said next.

"Can I join you?" James asked stepping towards me. See? I knew it.

I turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Only if you have a death wish. If you think me twisting your arm is painful; wait til I can hold you down and watch you drown after beating your head into the tiles a few times." He quickly back down. Yea fear me asshole.

"Yes you can take a shower, James leave her alone. You'll be able to have her soon enough." I rolled my eyes at that. I'll run myself off a bridge before I let that happen. I thought.

"Claire will bring you some clothes for you to change into." I just nodded and headed up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower. After I washed my hair and body I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door to quickly glance around makin sure I was alone. I darted into the room which was my prison. I saw some jeans and a black V neck shirt on the bed. I quickly threw my bra on and put on the shirt and jeans. I guess I'm going commando for now. I put on my flip flops and headed back down stairs throwing my hair up in to a pony tail leaving it wet.

"You ready to go sunshine?" James said coming up to me.

"Yes to get away from you" I glared.

I looked over and saw Claire and walked up to her giving her a hug. "Thank you for your hospitality" I said then I whispered. "If you hear anything goin on keep me updated." I pulled back, I saw her give a small nod and gave her a small smile and then headed over to the door and walked out getting into Quil's car as him and James followed her.

After a hour and half drive we finally arrived at McRiley's. We were 15 minutes early, not that it mattered because I looked over to one corner of the parking lot and saw Jake's Audi, Roza's 350Z, Tara's Charger, and Switz's 1967 Mustang GT. We pulled up in front of the and I saw Jake and the rest of the crew get out of theirs. I looked over at Quil glaring at him.

"Remember 2 weeks is Trish's day. I will see you then." I said.

"See you then precious" James said from the back seat. I just rolled my eyes and got out of the car. No sooner than I did that Quil peeled away as Jake was rushing towards his car.

Jake!" I said as he grabbed me and hugged me tightly, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he squeezed me tight to him.

"Bells, Oh I'm so glad you're alright." He said into my neck, covering it with kisses and then my face and finally... Finally he kissed me on the lips.

"BELLLLAAAA!" Roza screamed, breaking our much needed reunion. As she ran towards me I heard Jake sigh and pull away. I immediately missed the feeling of his arms around my but before I could say anything I heard Roz scream my name again, her arms flailing in the air as Jake put me down. Roza grabbed me into a tight hug, balling her eyes out. Always the actress. I laughed at my thoughts and hugged her back.

"You're fucking drama queen." I mumbled into her hair. I heard everyone else approach and I looked up, not bringing myself to look into their eyes and see the disappointment I knew would lay there. I felt someone put a finger under my chin and lift my head up ... I stared into Tara's eyes and hugged her close, letting my tears fall. I felt myself being pulled from her arms and into Switz', then I got passed around, everyone taking turns hugging me. I didn't realise how much I missed my family.

"Okay, okay I missed you all too. Lets go inside and have a drink." I said waving them to go inside the club. They are going to kill me once the found out what I did. I looked over at Tara as we headed inside and saw her giving me a look of disappointment accompanied by a shake of head.

We went to the back of the bar and crammed into a booth. The waitress came and took our drink orders, staring at Jake the whole time. It was starting to piss me off so I let out a cough and brought her attention back to me. I'm pretty sure jake caught onto what I wanted to do because I saw a smirk grace his lips.

" Uh yes, I'd like a sex on the beach please " I ground out, the whole group staring at me because they knew I despised those drinks.

" Ohh baby, just wait till we finish here and I'll give you sex on the beach, " Jake whispered, loud enough for the waitress to hear. I heard her gasp and looked up to see her glaring at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I decided that being kidnapped didn't let me have any fun so I might as well catch up on some now.

I let my hand trail up Jake's leg, the one closest to the edge so the waitress could see, and slipped my hand inside his pants. I heard his breathing get ragged. I looked up to the waitress and saw that her eyes had darken and she had a hand on her breast. That totally ruined the mood. I took my hands out of Jake's pants, much to his disappointment and asked the waitress when our drinks would arrive. She just muttered something and walked off. I glanced around the table, all of us silent for a minute before we all burst out laughing.

All of us muffled our laughter as the waitress came back with our drinks. I quickly took mine and saw there was a piece of paper under it. I turned to look back at the waitress but she was gone. I picked the note up and read it:

_**Hey sexy,**_  
_**I can satisfy you way better than he can. Call me 0432109876...**_

_**Jessica xx.**_

I saw jake reading over my shoulder and burst out laughing. I on the other hand didn't think this was funny at all and sat there, pouting. I heard the group yell at us what was so funny and felt jake take the note from my hand before I could hide it .. Queue laughter in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 and right on time I heard them all start laughing. After about 10 minutes they all quietened down and I stole Jake's beer, chugged half the bottle in one go. I looked at the drink coaster as if it was more interesting than the 7 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Whats the matter baby?" Jake asked placing his hand on my knee which made me jump slightly.

I finally looked up at him and slowly looked at everyone else, letting out a huge sigh. I finally manned up and said "Well there is no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to say it..I challenged Quil and James."

"YOU DID WHAT?" They all yelled in unison jumping up and leaning over the table at me as if I just grew 2 heads. The only one who didn't of course was Tara.  
Jake noticed. "You KNEW about this?" he growled glaring at her.

"Yeah she called me earlier today." She said not being able to look up from her drink.

"Kyle huh?" Paul said also glaring but not as harsh as Jake was.

"And this is exactly why I called her instead of you. But that's not just it there is more to it." Jake whipped his head around and looked at me, horror mixed with anger plastered his face.

"I made a deal. If I win Quil gets out not only of our turf but out of racing completely, same with James.-" I trailed off.

"And if he win's Isabella?" Jake said slowly using my full name. I cringed.

"He gets me." I said softly looking back down at my bottle.

"WHAT?" Jake roared, making serveral people look over at us.

"Look lets take this outside before we get kicked out." Switz said handing a $50 bill over to Tara telling her to pay for the drinks as we all headed out side.

Jake grabbed me, shaking me a little.

"What do you mean he gets you?" Jake growled, staring me down as his eyes turned black with fury. It was scaring me slightly.

"Exactly what it means Jacob. If I lose I leave my crew and I join his." I said trying to hold my ground but I felt the earth crumbling beneith me, and the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Jake screamed at me. I've never seen him so angry. His fingers were digging into me roughly and he was shaking with anger. I whimpered in fear and recoiled back, waiting for him to hit me. I think Switz saw my reaction and put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"You're hurting her man, let up" He said gently trying to pull Jake back but by that time my anger had returned and with a vengeance.

"What the fuck else was I suppose to do? Huh? If I didn't think of something then I wouldn't be here now!" I pushed Jake off of me. He stumbled back in shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm not out of my damn mind Jake. I did it for the safety of this crew. You almost DIED Jake, by James, or do you not remember that? Cause I remember it as clear  
as fuckin day! I will not sit here and do nothing and watch another member of my team get their lives taken! I won't. I'd rather give up my self then lose another sister or brother! Everyone of you would've done the same if you were in my shoes so frankly my dear, I don't wanna fuckin here it. If you can't accept what I've done Jake then I'm sorry I can't be with you. I won't watch another friend be taken from me by the likes of them!" I yelled the tears were streaming down my face. I was so angry. They all got quiet after that.

"Baby I-" Jake started but before he could continue I slapped him across the face.

"I don't wanna hear it. I just wanna go home. Switz, please take me back to my house. I wanna be alone" I said trying to hold back the sobs.

Switz gave Jake an apologetic look as he walked me over to his car. I got in looking at the dashboard in front of me. I didn't look at Jake or Switz. I couldn't take back the things I said right now. I had to focus. I couldn't bear to see Jake standing there heartbroken cause I was the same way. It broke me almost as much as when Trish died. I hurt him and I hurt myself.

Switz didn't say anything as we headed back to my house. I've known him for years and I knew he was trying to find the words to say something but it wasn't coming out. I was glad, cause I just really wanted to left to my thoughts right now.

We finally pulled into my driveway and he put the car in park.

"Did you really mean that Bella?" He finally whispered. I knew what he meant. I knew he wanted to know if me and Jake were done.

"I don't really know Switz, but right now I can't ponder it. I have to get ready for my race. Thanks for driving me home." I didn't say anything else as I got out of the car and shut the door. I just walked up to my door and opened it. One of the good things about being in the fucking country, you didn't have to lock your doors all the time, but I locked it after I shut it. I slowly dragged feet down the hallway towards my bedroom. I didn't even bother taking off my clothes as I crawled in.

Once my head hit the pillow, I started to sob

* * *

OH noes! drama! Leave some love! I'll try to up date soon. This is only half beta'd so when my beta sends the other half i'll up date this part.


	13. Ch 11: Poker face

A/N: Well we are getting closer to the end. I want to do a sequeal to this but with the lack of reviews I don't really know if I should. So please tell me what you think if you like this story or its bad. Well here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Poker Face

Its been a whole week since I talked to Jake and it was killing me. I missed him terribly but I had to keep up my Poker Face. I would not let anyone and I mean ANYONE walk over me like he did. I had to hide my emotions around the girls, I wouldn't let them see me at my weakest.

Switz came around trying to convince me to talk to Jake. We were back to how things were 2 months ago. Switz was playing well, Switzerland. Jake went back to his old emotionless self. I felt bad, truly I did. I worked so hard to get him to finally express himself to me that I just shot him back down. I pretended I didn't care around everyone, but sometimes I would excuse myself before they could see the tears that I felt the tears about to fall down my face. I know I probably wasn't fooling anyone, but I was more or less convincing myself that I was.

I came to the conclusion that Jake also couldn't accept the fact that I made that deal. So in my eyes he was a coward. How could he give up so easily? Was I not worth fighting for? He should be here giving me the confidence that I needed to win ...I needed him. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and land on the frame of my Skyline.

"I need you Jake." I said quietly to my car. I looked over at the picture of me and Jake when he got out of the hospital, how happy I looked, how happy we both looked...together. I heard Back to December by Taylor Swift come on the radio. I guess she dated some guy that kinda looked like Jake. Of course when I told him that, He said that guy was a tool, actually when I told all the guys that they kinda looked like certain actors, they all called them tools. I still felt the tears falling as I kept thinking of Jake.

I finished putting in the new turbo kit on my car. Making sure everything was tightened. I was so lost in my emotion and my head that I never heard the car pull up or the person coming into the garage as I kept thinking of Jake feeling rage and hurt coming to the surface and the grief pushed away, as I was tightening up a bolt.

"So I guess I'm not worth fighting for. I'm going to be doing this alone. I should just forfeit the race now since I already lost the love of my life." I said to myself but I was quickly grabbed and pushed against the wall looking up a broken angry Jacob.

"If you forfeit I will never forgive you. EVER. I'm here now so you are worth fighting for. I'm sorry, I-I've been a dick but you hurt me Bella, deep. You went behind my back and made this stupid deal without me. You call TARA...not your boyfriend..TARA and told her not to say anything! How do you think that makes me feel? That you couldn't tell your boyfriend,the so called 'the love of your life'? Did you take my feelings into consideration?" He dropped to his knees and buried his face into my stomach and breasts wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as I felt his tears soaking my shirt. "I love you, Bella.. I-I'm scared. I finally have you and you were taken from me. In front of my own fuckin house! I kicked myself for that.. I should've been outside waiting for you like a good boyfriend but instead I was inside! Then you go and do something like this and I have to deal with the fact I may lose you again..I can't take it, it hurts too much." He cried.

My heart was breaking with each word he spoke but I had to stand my ground.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his head and leaned over kissing the top of his head as I started to cry harder. "I...I'm so-sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to go behind your back. I wanted to call you and tell you but I couldn't do it knowing you would hunt Quil down and kill him. I made this deal for Claire. She loves him, for some fucked up reason but she does. I love you too Jake, so much. But I need your strength right now. You are my rock and I need to lean on you... I need you to back me in this, have the confidence in me that I won't lose." I felt him nod his head into my stomach as he finally looked up at me and pulled me down and kissed me hard, putting all his fear, love, hurt and anger into it as I gripped the chopped hair on the back of his head afraid to let him go if I did he would disappear. He tightened his grip around me waist feeling his tongue skim my lower lip as I open up to him. I finally pulled away my breathing slightly labored looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you Bells so so much" He said softly as he slowly stood up and pulled me gently with him.

"And I love you." I softly replied.

He finally smiled, it didn't reach his eyes like it normally does but it still gave me the hope that there is light at the end of this dark cold tunnel we were in right now.

"Lets get this baby ready to kick some ass!" He said as he slowly backed away from me and turned to my car.

I softly chuckled as I walked up next to him as he leaned into the hood and looked everything over and I'm honest enough to admit that I did check out his ass.

"I can't believe you kept this thing in such good shape." He said admiring his old car.

"Well of course. She IS my baby after all. I told you back then I hoped you two weren't too attached." I smirked feeling my confidence slowly coming back.

"Ha well yes, you did say that. It makes me feel good that you still take care of her even if I was pissed at the time." He gave me a side ways glance and smiled.

I smiled back as we spent the rest of the afternoon making sure everything was running properly with the new turbo kit.

We finally went back to my house and invited everyone over for a barbeque and beer. We all sat around the living room laughing and joking as if nothing ever happened. At this moment nothing was wrong. Jake and I were happy, I wasn't risking my life and crew, I wasn't dreading about racing or seeing Quil or James knowing that James will be staring at me with those cold green eyes and that sinister smirk. No, right now everything is good at this moment. I didn't think about what tomorrow would bring or what next week would bring. We are all carrying a bolder on our shoulders but right now we set those aside to give our back a rest and we were living in the moment and I was fine with that. It was what I desperately needed...my family and the love of my life.

I knew I shouldn't have spoken so soon.


End file.
